


Why'd You Lie Last Easter

by SparkPlug



Series: Dragon Brood AU [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Dragon Brood, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Party Games, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Laxus messed up, he told Freed the truth. Not lie. Now Freed left? WHAT?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Similar roles, and brood stuff to Flower Petals, this is Fraxus, one of my favorite ships.

Fairy Tails Easter party. The guild halls packed with people, drinking, chatting, and fighting. Bixslow, Evergreen, Freed, and Rufus are sitting at a table together, Natsu is talking with Grey, and Sting, while Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Bacchus, Cana, and Rogue play a drinking game. Some of the other Sabertooth guild members scatter the room, as well as Blue Pegasus, and Quadro Cerberus. Everyone is drinking and having fun, even Freed is laughing, without me. Laxus thought to himself, staring down from the balcony. He'd been there for the past hour, trying to think about what Bickslow had said.

"Laxus, if you really think Freed's your mate, tell him?" the blue haired mage asked.

He sadly had no idea how. Do you just walk up to a person and say that?

"Laxus?" a voice came from behind him, turning around he saw Freed behind him.

Shit.

"Ya?"

"You want to come play a game with us? We were thinking of joining the game that Cana's playin' but it be more fun if the whole team was there."

"Sure, I'll come."

"Good."

The two of them made their way downstairs, towards the group.

"Hey babies mind if we join ya?" Bickslow asked.

"We *hic* don't mind," Cana told them, gesturing for them to have a seat.

"What are ya playin'?" asked Bickslow.

"Well currently we're playing *hic* truth or dare."

Laxus let out a groan at the games name, This should be fun.

Taking a seat at the table next to Lucy, and Cana, receiving a shot each.

"So our rules are simple, you have to do truth or dare, if you can't do that, or tell us that, you take a shot. If the table all agrees that you need to tell us, or do the thing, you have to do it. There's really no backing out," Erza explains, "The order's Juvia, me, Lucy, Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, Laxus, Cana, Bacchus, and Rogue, currently it's Juvia's turn."

"Dare," Juvia tells the table.

"I dare you to kiss Grey, on the lips," Cana tells her casually.

"Oh um, Juvia will be right back then," Juvia got up and walked towards Grey, standing in front of him she pressed her lips against his. It took about two second for Grey to realize what was happening, then he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. When Juvia finally walked back to the table, she was beaming, her face bright red the same shade as Grey's as he stood there with Natsu trying to talk to him.

"Okay Erza's turn," Juvia announced, getting a slap on the back from Cana, and congratulations from the table.

"Truth."

"Do you really like Jellal?" Lucy asked.

"That's easy, yes."

"My turn," Bickslow shouted, "I choose truth!"

"How many people have you slept with?" Bacchus asked.

"One hundred and ten," Bickslow said proudly.

"WHAT! REALLY!!" 

"No lie, most of em are one night stands though."

"The play boy lives."

"Okay Evergreen."

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear just your underwear for the next two round," Cana commands.

"Fine," Evergreen groaned, taking of her green dress and tossing it backwards. Everyone watched as it landed right in front of Elfman. Everyone laughed as Evergreen and Elfman turned bright red.

"Freed your turn."

"Truth."

"Do yo-" Rogue started, getting cut off by Laxus, his face flushed like the alcohol he'd been drinking that night had gotten to him.

"Kiss me," Laxus stated.

"WHA!" Freed exclaimed, looking at the larger man sitting next to him.

"Okay, this we got to see," Erza spoke.

"You don't have to you can just drink your shot, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to I ju-" Laxus stuttered his way through a half baked apology, when he felt warmth on his lips, opening his eyes he saw Freed was kissing him! Closing his eyes again, and wrapping his arms around the smaller script mage, returning the kiss. When they drew back for air a series of cheers came from the table.

"About time guys," Bickslow commented.

"Freed, um, can we talk?" Laxus asked.

"Ya sure, but let's do it some where more private."  
  
"Come with me," Laxus told him, walking up the stairs, and into the office he occasionally occupied. Once they were safely behind the door Laxus started.

"Freed I um, I think you're my mate."  
  
"Good, I'm not the only one."

"What! You knew?"

"Ya, I figured it out when Gajeel and Levy started dating, and we got a lecture on dragon broods, and such from Gajeel, and Sting."

"Oh, so um. What do you want to do then?" Laxus asked.

"Well, I want my dragon. I waited so long for you to make a move."

"My prince," Laxus mumbled, leaning down to kiss Freed again. They took a step back, flopping down onto the red velvet couch.

"Can we stay here for a bit?" Freed asked.

"Whatever ya want."

 

When they went back to the party it was in full swing. Evergreen was on Elfman's lap, Lucy and Nastu were sitting together as well, Bacchus had Cana's pant's in his hand, Sting had Rogue's shirt, and everyone was playing spin the bottle. The two of them slipped out of the guild hall and too Laxus' house. Freed had clothes there so there was no need to stop at his house, opening the front door and stepping inside, the two of them exchanging sloppy kisses. They headed upstairs to Laxus' bedroom, collapsing on the bed. Laxus fiddled with the belt of Freed's pant's while he threw his shirt behind them onto the floor, pant's off, shirt off, and sloppy kisses later the two of them are finding their underwear extremely tight.

"Laxus can I suck you off?"

"Sure," Laxus told him, watching Freed move down to strip off the tight underwear, taking the head of his cock in his mouth. Slowly taking the entire dick in his mouth, "Oh~" moaned Laxus at the warmth of Freed's mouth.  
At the sound of Laxus' moans Freed started bobbing his head up and down, causing more moans to spill out of Laxus' mouth till eventually his cock expelled a hot liquid into his mouth, swallowing in down he let go of Laxus' dick and smiled up at the larger man whose's face was flushed, and panting.

Freed felt Laxus' grip on his hips as they switched positions, gently sliding himself into Freed. Thrusting, the two of them a moaning mess till their release.

"Dang, I love you Freed."

"I love you too Laxus," Freed mumbled, falling onto Laxus' chest.

The two of them fell asleep like that. They were gonna wake up to one hell of a surprise, and a pounding hangover.


	2. It Was a Lie, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. Sorry bout the sadness but eh.

**Freed's POV**

Freed woke up in Laxus' room, the larger man's arms wrapped around him.

_This is what I wanted right? Right? This had all happened so fast. I can't do this._

Freed slipped out of the bed, gathered his clothes, and left.

_I'm sorry Laxus, I can't do this._

He ran, out the door, to his house, grabbed a bite to eat, and too the guild hall. He took the longest solo job he could find and left. 

_I have to think this through._

"FREED!" He flinched at the voice, his head still pounding, "Where ya goin'?"

"On a mission," he called to his team mate Bickslow, running out the door, and too the train station. 

Hopping on the train he waited, for it to get to the destination, thinking how to do this, how to deal with this, what to tell him.

_I'm sure I love that man, so why am I here? Running from the truth, the present, even the future. It was because I don't know how, what to do, and if I should, was it really worth it? I'll figure it out, then I'll be back Laxus. Please wait for me._

 

**Laxus' POV**

When Laxus awoke to emptiness where Freed should have been, he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

_Was it all some cruel dream, a illusion his drunk mind made to make him happy? No, he could smell Freed._

It all came flooding back to him, the kiss, the I love you's, and the sex.

_Jesus Freed, why'd ya leave. Am I not enough for more than a one night stand?!_

Laxus gathered his clothes, putting fresh ones on, and leaving for the guild hall. When he arrived he asked Bickslow what he knew.

"He Bix?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I um, what happened to Freed?"

"Oh man, geez. Sorry this is coming from me but he left, Mira said on a three month solo mission."

"FUCK! Why does this have to happen to me?!" Laxus shouted, his head in his hands. He climbed the flight of stairs, and into the office closing the door behind him.

_Hopefully no one will hear my sobs._

Laxus didn't eat much, only taking the guilds cooking every once and a while when Mira delivered it to his office, going home late, and coming early, no one ever saw him more than a few moments before he left, or went back to the office at the top of the stairs. He did all the paper work, and thought, why had Freed left? Was it that bad? Was he that bad? Bickslow would come up to the office once and a while, talk to Laxus, bring him more food, or tell him it'll be okay. Even so Laxus rarley ate, slept, or bathed.

**Bickslow's POV**

It had been two months, and finally Bickslow had enough.

"Hey Mira, where's this mission Freed's on?" He asked Mira after bring Laxus' dishes down.

"Thought you'd never ask, he went to Crocus, please find him and bring him home. Here's all the info," Mira told him, giving a pamphlet of information to the blue haired man.

"Don't worry, I will," Bickslow assured her, kissing her cheek lightly before leaving, "Come on babies," he called, the floating totems following him out of the guild hall.

He hopped on the next train to Crocus, reading the pamphlet as he road the long train ride.

_Blah, blah, blah, guard protection, blah, blah, assassination attempt, blah, help, boring, royal wedding, blah, blah, blah._

When the train finally lurched to a stop Bickslow hopped off the train, the floating totems following him. He had no bags, this is supposed to last for one or two days. He headed to the castle, ignoring the looks from the citizens he got, when it got to him he opened the back of one of his totems, a t-shirt, pair of jeans, and sunglasses were hidden away in the secret compartment, ducking into a washroom he got himself changed, stuffing his other clothes into the totem. 

_Better._

Reaching the castle he told the guard his name, stuck his tongue out to confirm his guild and was escorted to the kind himself.

"Your highness," Bickslow said, bowing.

"Hello Bickslow, what brings you here?" the king asked.

"Unfortunately I need to speak with the member of my guild who had come here on a mission. One of my other guild members has some issue that we need him for," Bickslow explained.

"I see, would this have something to do with Freed's current condition?" the king asked.

"Excuse me but what condition?" Bickslow asked, startled.

"Freed is pregnant, though none of our doctors can figure out how, he seems to be calm about this."

"WHAT! I need to speak with him now then!" Bickslow demeaned.

"I understand your concern so I will have one of the guards take you, also his mission is done, the assassinater has been captured."

"That's good news."

Bickslow was lead to a room at the end of the hall in the palace, opening the door he found Freed and the Princess sitting on the bed, braiding each other's hair, giggling but Bickslow picked up a deep set sadness in Freed's soul.

"Freed?" Bickslow asked.

"Bickslow? What are you doing here?" Freed asked, astonished to see his friend standing in the door way.

"I came to bring you home. But first, we need to talk, privately," Bickslow said.

"Use the library Freed," the Princess told him.

"Thank you Princess," Freed said, getting up.

They walked across the hall to the Libray, closing the door behind him Bickslow started.

"Freed, first of all, I'm not here to make you regret your decisions. Just fill you in, so please listen. Okay?" 

"Okay," Freed assured him, taking a seat.

"First of all, next time write to us that you're pregnant. Secondly, Mira, and I are both hoping that you come back with me right now."

"What's wrong?"

"Laxus, he's, god, how do I put this?" Bickslow mumbled running his hand through his hair.

"Bickslow tell me, what's wrong."

"Laxus it's like he's broken. He barley eats, never sleep, won't even leave the office unless to use the bathroom, or go home. It's like he's on auto pilot. You have to go back, we don't know how long he'll stay with us before his habits catch up with him."

"I, i never knew."

"Freed you have to come back, please. We'll sort out how this happened, just tell me why you left."

"Bickslow, I left because I didn't know what to do, it was going too fast. I didn't come back after my mission or write 'cause of this," he gestures to his stomach, "I needed time to figure out what the hell I should do first. But I know now, why this happened, and why I need to go back. My bags are packed, we need to go home if Laxus is like this."

"Thank god for you Freed."

They left that night, saying goodbye and thanks to everyone, grabbing Freed's bags, and hoping on the next train to Magnolia. Next step, save Laxus. 


	3. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short preview of the next chapter. Also if you think that it’s been too long since the last chapter was posted just send me an email to hurry the f*ck up, my emails cats@indyanna.ca. Strange email, I know.

The train ride back was long, but Bickslow made sure to fill the ride with details of how Laxus won’t even talk to anyone, or eat, even sleep. It started to make Freed guilty so he stopped the older man proceeding to tell him about what he had been up too, appointments and odd jobs mostly, some times exploring the small city. When they had gotten to the guild hall finally Freed opened the door to see everyone in the guild hall silent and staring at the floor a small group of people around someone on the floor, walking closer Freed saw it was Mirajane, and small sparks were coming off her body.


	4. I came back, are you okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha, cliff hangers.
> 
> Freed comes back, love confessions, and baby stuff.
> 
> Not really spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is magic so the gender thing can be told 'cause magic.

The train ride back was long, but Bickslow made sure to fill the ride with details of how Laxus won’t even talk to anyone, or eat, even sleep. It started to make Freed guilty so he stopped the older man proceeding to tell him about what he had been up too, appointments and odd jobs mostly, some times exploring the small city. When they had gotten to the guild hall finally Freed opened the door to see everyone in the guild hall silent and staring at the floor a small group of people around someone on the floor, walking closer Freed saw it was Mirajane, and small sparks were coming off her body.

"What the hell happened?" Mira was asking.

"Mira, when you went to open the door to Laxus' room, you got thrown back with a bunch of sparks. Do you feel alright?" Erza explained to the older(ish) women on the ground.

"Really? Tha-" Mira stopped mid sentence when she saw Freed standing there with Bickslow.

"Yo, look who I brought back with me!" Bickslow exclaimed, smiling.

"Freed!" Mira shouted, tackle hugging Freed.

"Hi Mira, I came back."

The guild hall had no idea that as they walked over to Freed, on the other side of the door a very sad, tear stained Laxus was listening intently on their conversation, thinking to himself, oh my god, Freed's back. 

"Freed, where have you been?" Questioned Mira, when they had managed to get away from the mob to a side room in the guild.

"I've been in Crocus, after I finished that job I stayed because the Princess told me I couldn't go home alone."

"What? Why?"

"Well you see, I'm well, I'm pregnant. No I don't know how a dude got pregnant but I am. There's been a child growing inside me since, before I left, so two months," Freed managed to say.

"Freed, we'll figure out this dilemma together. If the father won't take responsibility I will come to appointment's, and help you when the babies born myself."

"Thanks Mira, but I'm fairly certain that the father doesn't even know I still exist."

"Huh, really. Who do you think the father is?"

"Laxus," Freed breathed, speaking the name of the one man in the guild who hadn't come to see him.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me here? He's the supposed father?!"

"Ya, that's what I said."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes, with all of my soul. Mira I never stopped, maybe for the split second I ran but I never did."

"You have to tell him now, before he thinks you hate him," Mira told him, dragging Freed through the guild hall to Laxus' door, "I'll be right out here if you need me, okay? Don't let him hurt you."

"I won't," Freed assured her, turning the door knob. He had developed an immunity to Laxus' lightning discharge over the years. Pushing the door open, Freed gasped at the sight he saw before him.

Laxus was slumped in the corner of the room, head in his hands, and electrical discharge coming off him. Soft sobs filled the room. Moving towards the crying man, Freed spoke.

"Laxus, are you okay?" he asked.

"N-no! Y-you came back! I-I just th-ought that may-maybe we might had a ch-chance but then you- you said you loved someone else!" Laxus shouted through tears.

At a loss for words, all Freed could do was just lean forward and hug the sobbing man.

"Do-don't hug me, y-you're only doing it to pity m-me, I don't need your pity."

"I'm not. You should know not to eavesdrop, you misunderstand things."

"What do you m-mean?"

"I do love someone, but, that's someone is you."

"Freed, r-really?"

"Yes Laxus. Now what else did you over hear?"

"Someone's pregnant."

"Well Laxus, surprise but, I'm pregnant."

"Freed, how's that even possible!?" All the tears that had been falling from Laxus' eyes had seemed to stop.

"Honestly I don't even know myself but every doctor says that's the case."

"When did you find out?"

"A little while after the Easter party while I was in Crocus."

"That, that means it might be mine."

"It's what I think. Bix said he's do a soul reading to check, we just wanted to wait to tell you."

"Okay who else knows."

"Mirajane, Bickslow, the king, and Princess, plus a couple of Crocus doctors."

"Okay good, if it's mine I want to tell the guild."

"Why do you care?" Freed asked.

"Because, I love you too Freed. And I'm not being a dead beat dad like my father."

"Laxus," Freed's brain thought the next course of action was too kiss the man in front of him. So that's what he did, gingerly pressing his lips against Laxus, feeling him relax and kiss back, melting into a warm puddle of love with the man who might be the father to his kid currently growing inside him. When they eventually pulled away from each other, Laxus spoke.

"Have you seen a doctor recently?"

"No, last time was about two weeks ago, in Crocus."

"Well we should ask one of the female guild memeber's to help us get you a good doctor in Magnolia," Laxus said, getting up.

"That's, that's actually a good idea," Freed responded, getting up as well.

"Uh, thanks. You hungry?"

"Actually, I'm really hungry."

"Good 'cause I'll buy breakfast. What did you think I was going to cook?" Laxus laughed, not really asking the question, more of stating it.

Laughing along with Laxus, Freed slipped on his jeans from the night before. The two of them left Laxus' house to walk to a nearby cafe. Ordering a egg sandwich, and a herbal tea for Freed, and Laxus getting himself a coffee, and an omelet. Taking a seat with Freed at a near by table, the two of them quickly ate their meal. When finished they headed to the guild hall.

"Hey Laxus?" Freed asked as they walked.

"Hm?"

"What did you do when I left?"

"Geez Freed, I can't remember much, the first week I'm pretty sure I just drank a shit ton of alcohol, then I mostly did paper work, didn't really eat or sleep much either."

"Laxus, don't ever do that again. If you're the father of this baby I can't have you drinking your self silly."

"I won't Freed, it was the worst hangover ever."

"And starving yourself, really. Did you think that I would come back because you weren't sleeping, or eating?!"

"No I, I just," Laxus collapsed into sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Laxus, it's okay. I didn't mean to make you cry," Freed said in an attempt to comfort the cry man.

"It's not you're fault, I'm just sad."

"Hey, we can't see if this child's yours if you're crying."

"I'm scared. I want it to be mine so bad, that if it's someone else's I-I won't know what to do. I love you so much it hurts Freed, it hurt."

"Laxus, I'm positive that the kids yours, I don't know who else's it would be."

"Just promise me that if it's not, you'll still love me."

"I will," Freed reassured him, pressing a gentle kiss on Laxus' lips.

Once they had dried Laxus' tears, the duo headed the rest of the way to the guild hall. Entering the rather large building, they headed towards Mira, who was currently tending the bar.

"Hey Mira, you feeling better?" Freed asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. What brings you and short circuit to the guild hall?"

"We wanted to know if you knew any good doctors," Laxus explained, causing the not to far away old man to spit out his beer in surprise.

"Oh, why's that?" Mira asked.

"Well we need to know if Laxus here is you know, the dad."

This caused Makarfov to turn his attention over to the three's conversation.

"If you're looking for a good doctor, go see Porlyusica in the woods. She may be grumpy but that's where the Dreyar Family has went since I was born," Makarfov said.

"Uh, thanks gramps."

"What you're not going to tell me why you need to see if Laxus is a dad."

"No, we should probably wait till we understand it better."

"Come on, don't be mean," Makarov complained.

"Nope, we're going to see Porlyusica now," Laxus announced, and left with Freed close behind.

"Why didn't you want to tell your grandfather that you're probably a dad?" Freed asked.

"Cause I need to know for sure."

"Okay. So if it is yours who's house will I stay at?"

"Well you currently live in the same house as Bickslow, and Evergreen so mine. That way I can help if you need it, and we'll never be apart again."

This conversation continued for quite some time before they reached Porlyusica door. Knocking once on the door, and calling 'Porlyusica!' earned them a very grumpy old lady at the door.

"Oh it's you two. Makarov told me you'd be coming to my place. Come in."

"Thank you."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well you see I'm pregnant, and I'm a guy. We need to know how, and if Laxus is the father."

"Okay, so he's a dragon slayer. If there's two males, or two females in a brood of two, then the more feminine one gets pregnant. Simple."

"How is that simple?" Laxus asked, with implied sarcasm.

"It doesn't matter Laxus, I'll talk with Levy, and Lucy about it later, maybe Natsu and Gajeel. But first I need to know the father."

"I can only tell you if it's Laxus or not, you know that right? I'm not a identification specialist."

"It's okay I just need to know."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this cause you're pregnant. Laxus sit on the bed, you too Freed," Porlyusica instructed the two males.

Laxus, and Freed sat on the bed that was in the same room as them, waiting as Porlyusica started a spell. The room around them began to glow so bright that they couldn't keep their eyes open, Freed felt as Laxus' hand grasped his. Just before a sharp pain began in his abondem, doubling over in pain Freed let out a shout of pain. When Porlyusica had finished, Freed felt fine. Opening his eyes he asked a question.

"Why was that painful?"

"Because I had to look at the baby, it's painful the first time."

"So, what's the news doc?" Laxus asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I could tell the babies gender, do you want to know that as well?"

"Sure," Freed said.

"Congratulations Freed Justine, the father appears to be Laxus Dreyar."


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously :** _"Congratulations Freed Justine, the father appears to be Laxus Dreyar."_

Freed stared at Laxus, right into those big blue grey eyes. For a moment, all time was frozen still. But then, it finally sunk in, right in front of him was the man he loved, and growing inside him, was a child, fathered by that man, this child would grow up, without a mom, a very broken dad, and another father. What if on the next mission, one of them was killed? Then this child would grow up without a father, or they wouldn't grow up at all. Everyone would be counting on him to raise this child, and to be alive for all of their life, until he died of natural causes. He would have to deal with dirty looks, names, and lectures for the rest of his life. Not everyone could be male and pregnant, what if people saw him as  _transgender_? Not that it was a bad thing, but they would see a woman, before a man, because of societies predetermined views. What if people actually saw a woman!? Would he have to cut his hair!? Would he crave lightning?! How would his clothes fit?! How could he face his friends?! Freed's mind was racing, he wasn't even paying attention to the outside world. That was, until Laxus snapped him out of it.

A gentle hand on his chin, the thick callouses rubbing against his face, soft warm lips on his, and a small puff of hot air across his face, brought him back to reality. The now. Where he had a loving partner, friends who would accept him for who he is, and a small child who's future was unknown, but at the same time, filled with joy, love, and happiness. Whether that meant their parents were alive, married, transgender, gay or straight, their future held mystery, good, and bad. So Freed swore, that he would always be there to protect them, through thick, and thin, no matter what. 

"Excuse me," A gruff voice sarcastically broke their trance. 

"Oh, um, sorry," Freed replied as Laxus pulled away.

"Now that we're back on Earthland, would you care to know how this child's gender, and how they were was conceived?"

"Uh, yes please, that would be helpful."

"You are having a little girl, congratulations."

Freed watched Laxus' eyes light up, and a small smile spread across his lips, matching his own. A little girl, but did it matter? They would accept her, no matter who, or what she turned out to be.

"Now, for the matter of how, from what I gathered, at some point in time, a womb has grown inside of Freed, the reason he did not realize, by having a period like most women, was because the lining apparently on starts to grow when the mate has impregnated the other, and as it grows the semen is stored by the body for later impregnation, this was commonly seen in dragons because they are born with a mate that they are destined for, Laxus being a dragon slayer, lacrima or not, would allow this to happen, and just like some humans have _soulmates_ , the soulmate of Freed turned out to be Laxus. Thus when Laxus became a dragon slayer, Freed started growing a uterus, his body knowing he had what is commonly called in dragons, a _true mate_."

"I see, and how would you know this?" Laxus asked bluntly.

"I did KNOW A DRAGON!! NOW GET OUT!! WENDY WILL BE A SUITABLE DOCTOR TILL THE BABY COMES IN 34 WEEKS!!" Porlyusica yelled, as she shooed them out the door.

The walk back to the guild, was quite, making Freed more, and more anxious. What if Laxus decides he doesn't want to be a father to this child? What if the whole  _true mate_ thing was with another girl, and Freed just happened to have this abnormality. No Freed could not allow himself to think this way! His dear Laxus would never do such a drastic thing!

"Do you want to move in tonight?" Laxus asked, breaking the silence.

THAT'S WHAT HE WAS THINKING?!

"Uh, I don't know, that sounds best."

"Good, cause I really didn't want to be alone again."

Oh.

Freed reached out his hand, moving towards Laxus', they had just barley touched, when Laxus flinched.

"Sorry it's just, that, well, m-my mom used to hold my h-hand, and you, um, felt like her," Laxus stuttered.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories, I'm sorry," Freed apologized, drawing his hand back.

He felt something, warm envelop his hand, webbing his fingers with theirs.

"Don't be, I like that memory."

"Oh, okay."

They walked in silence for a while, just thinking.

"I um, don't think that I'm comfortable telling the guild today, it's getting late, and well, I need time to think," Freed mumbled.

"Oh thank god, I was hoping you'd say that. I just want to go home, and hold you in my arms."

"Let's do that, we can get my stuff later."

"You got it."

Laxus reached down, and put his hand underneath Freed's legs, and one behind his back, picking him up bridal style.

"Hold on," Laxus tells him, as a bolt of lightning consumes them.

It was warm, covering the two of them. When it left, Freed found himself standing outside of Laxus' house. 

The house stood one story tall, with a small deck, brown door, a huge bay window, a couple trees in front, a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room, and guest rooms downstairs. 

The two of them walked inside, heading to the bedroom. They stepped in, only to see clothes everywhere, the bed unmaid, and the blinds drawn.

"Sorry about the mess, I didn't expect company."

"It's fine."

"Wow, it's really late, like eleven thirty late."

"Maybe we should get to bed."

"Yeah."

Laxus took off his shirt, Freed doing the same, the two of them getting down to their underwear. Laxus turned around seeing the small protrusion of his belly.

"She's so small," he gasped, cupping the stomach.

"Yeah, soon she'll be huge though, and we'll need a nursery, and clothes, and all that."

"Shit. You don't have an extra shirt, do you?"

"Any shirt I have would hang off ya, no ones going to see you except me."

"Your right, I'll just not wear one to bed."

"You ready goofball?"

"Yep."

The two men snuggled into bed, Laxus wrapping his arm around Freed, pulling him close.

"This is nice."

"Very."


End file.
